The Figure
by LilMissLizzie
Summary: Bella never found out what Jacob and Edward really are and they both intend to keep it that way. this was originally writen for my own story but i changed it to fit into twilight.


The Figure

What happened if Bella never found out what Edward or Jacob were?

Edward! No! This wasn't right for goodness sake, why was he on my mind, sure he had cleared my mind, gave me my sense of sight but I was clearly here together with Jacob, caring Jacob who was trying to make me smile. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Edward, no! Jacobs's lips were moving but I couldn't concentrate on the words leaving them. "Bella??...BELLA??!!" I heard that

"Um, yeah?"

"That's great!" he lifted me off my feet and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. "You will really come to the disco with me on Friday? Great, ill pick you up at 5" oops, what had I done? I really should learn to pay attention once in a while.

"Wait, what? No I can't Edward; I'm not going to a disco"

"what did you just say" he started to shake, he wasn't good at taking bad news.

"I'm not going!"

"No…you called me Edward"

Oh crap, now I'd really done it, what was with my mind, it never did what I wanted it to.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Jake, my minds in a totally different place, I was up all night thinking…" he interrupted before I could continue.

"OF WHAT!!...actually I don't want to know, why didn't you just tell me that you like him that way, I wouldn't have bothered wasting my time!"

I opened my mouth to protest but a gush of wind had already hit me in the face as he slammed the front door so hard the wall shook. I waited for his motorbike to quickly roar to life…but it didn't. I looked out of the window through my watery eyes; I hadn't noticed I had been crying even though my cheeks were already wet. Jacob's motorbike was still on the drive…well sort of; it was lying on the floor in pieces, where had he gone? What had happened? I didn't bother putting any shoes on as I ran out of the rusty front door and walked slowly up to the steaming pile that was once a terrifying yet beautiful machine. The smell of petrol made me feel dizzier, I had no idea what had just happened, just 2 minutes ago it was shining in the sun of forks and without a sound it had been destroyed. The wind blew strongly onto the back of my legs and for the first time I noticed the pain in my right foot, of course it was just a stupid stone wedged in the skin, I see what my Renee meant by always wearing slippers now. I gradually hopped my way closer to the small heap of metal and after finding the little leather seat I sat down and waited for Jake to return, he usually did.

What happened next was so quick, it all happened in just a blink of an eye. My life flashed in front of me, physically and mentally. Out of nowhere, just was the wind blew stronger and the leaves from the oak tree blew into the air towards me a dark shadow shot out of the trees like dark lightning, knocked me off my feet into the air and chucked me into a near by bush faster than human speed. In this same moment, or flash depending on how you see it, the magnificent vehicle blew up into a red flame leaving black scorch marks on the grass surrounding it. I was staring at the now aflame spot where I was standing literally a second ago. I could just make out a dark figure stood as still as a rock facing in my direction, I gasped as something hit me on the top of my head…darkness.

My mind started up once more and I heard faint noises as I just lay still without a sound or movement. But someone knew I had awoken as I heard a draw close, I eventually managed to open my eyes to the familiar room that was my bedroom, the faint green walls felt cold in the small dark room. I smelt the faint stench of the deodorant Jessica had given to me that day in PE for my apparent 'BO'. I sighed at the memory as the vision became clear in my mind. I looked up at the dark cream ceiling above my head when a face appeared centimetres from mine. My heart almost stopped until I took in the features on the smooth skin facing me. The figure grinned crookedly and blew me speechless once more. He chuckled almost silently and sat on the wooden floor next to the head of my bed. I got my mind working again and tried to take my mind back why I was here. The motorbike event hit me in a flash and I quickly lifted my upper body, too quickly it made my dizzy and I fell back to the pillow. I wasn't planning on wasting time so I simply rolled onto my side to face him. I coughed to clear my throat and gave a puzzled expression. He smirked and laughed slightly before answering my face.

"I wondered how long it would take you"

I shook my head gently to get his feathery, angel voice out of my weak mind.

"But, how? What? Where?..."

He placed his finger on my moving lips and grinned at me again.

"Where should I start?" he was silent for what seemed like an eternity while I just gazed at his face. "No one else is here, I found you in a bush about 5 metres from a blown up vehicle..." he raised an eyebrow "so I think it's you that needs to fill me in on what happened"

He grabbed the side of the bed and delicately jumped to land next to me on top of the bed sheets. I didn't move I just stared at him; even now he looked like an angel. It must have been about 10pm because Charlie wasn't home and it was dark outside. He gently poked my cheek with his pale, cold finger and smiled showing his pearly white teeth, even in the darkness they were as white as snow on the mountains. I hadn't blinked in a while and I could feel my eyes starting to water, I blinked quickly a few times and saw the shadow that saved me in my head.

"Was Jacob there?" I asked trying to make sense of everything I remembered.

"Who? Oh him, no not when I got there, why?"

"Something saved me before Jacob's bike blew up, it arrived second's before it happened, I didn't even see fire, I only smelt petro…oh"

Edward fell back onto the wall laughing while I glared at him the best I could.

"It's not funny! Somebody or something saved my life from my own stupidity and I have no idea who it was." I took a deep breath. "Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing in my room, on my bed!"

His face straightened up into a serious look, but he still looked like a god sitting next to a pile of worthless mud.

"Are you sure someone was there with you?" he finally spoke.

"Do you think I would make that up? I should have been killed but I wasn't because someone rescued me!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you but maybe you shouldn't mention it to anyone else just encase." His face looked worried, he thought I was insane.

"Encase what! They send me to a mental hospital?"

"No! Don't be stupid, but if someone was there with you at that very moment shouldn't they be dead now?"

I thought through what he said and I remembered the figure standing where I had been, still alive and standing tall. I knew no one would believe me.

"…okay sorry Edward, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Its fine, but I think you should let Jacob calm down for a bit and you should leave him be and do the same."

The argument with Jacob seemed pointless now but I still felt bad for what I had done to him, he was my friend and I had got him hopes up and let him down. Wait a minute, how did Edward know about that?

"How did you know about what happened between me and Jacob?"

I felt my eyes tighten into a suspicious glare. His eyes widened a little as if he had said something wrong but he played his cool as always and casually spoke.

"You were talking about him in your sleep, something about an argument. I know it's none of my business but I think he's liked you for a while and hang on…that was HIS motorbike out front?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter…"

"Don't you think he could be a bit dangerous? I mean what if he broke his motorbike when he got angry for you to find?"

I was really confused now but it finally clicked and I felt my jaw drop.

"You think he wanted to kill me? How did you come to that conclusion, Jacob would never!..."

My eyes widened and I shut my jaw causing my teeth to hit together.

"No, you don't understand…I don't know how to make you see…just be careful okay? I know what he's like"

"And I don't?!...you know what, never mind, ill be careful."

Blood rushed around my body and up to my head so fast that my heart couldn't handle it; it was getting gradually faster and faster. He rolled his eyes and moved closer to me, his arm reached out and pulled me into a light hug to his side and swayed me gently from side to side. We both closed our eyes for a while before he spoke.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Bella, Im sure he still likes you, I was just worried, don't listen to me."

I felt his chest vibrate quickly as he chuckled and pulled me away from him to look at my face.

"I promise you will be fine, I was just over reacting, I will talk to him if you like"

"No, there's no need for that, no offence but I don't think he likes you anymore than he likes me at the moment. Im guessing you know the story thanks to this strange mind of mine and this blabbering mouth, I can never control them"

He grinned and somehow moved him eyebrows up and down making me giggle to myself.

"Just promise me that you won't panic about what I said."

I thought about it and remembered once more that he was always right.

"I promise, ill ring Jacob now" I smiled and reached onto my bedside table towards my mobile. I automatically typed his number. But Edward snapped it shut before I could connect. I opened my mouth ready to shout at him for shutting it on my finger but he spoke before I had the chance.

"I don't think now's the best time"

He pointed his thin finger to the clock.11pm.

"Oh wait! That means that Charlie's back"

"Yeah?"

"So how, what…you're here, why isn't Charlie hunting you down for being in out house?"

"Oh yeah, he hasn't checked on you yet, I left a message on the dining room table telling him not to disturb you while you were doing homework."

"Fair enough" I half smiled until I felt the throb of my head and gasped in pain. He looked concerned and a bit puzzled and then he quietly skipped to my chair and brought back a box of tablets. He held the box out for me to take from him.

"For the pain, I forgot to give you them when you woke up"

I slid the tablets out, silently swallowed two the best I could without chocking and gave him the box back. He threw them back onto the chair, slapped me lightly on the back and stood in front of me.

"I'm gonna take off"

"Why?" I liked having company, especially Edward, I don't know why, but it was easy to make conversation with him.

"I have to go home sometime too you know, and your dad won't stay down there forever."

I saw where he was coming from.

"Oh okay, but how are you going to get out?"

"That's my problem" He turned and walked to the squeaky door. "Oh and by the way, your dad doesn't know about your little accident so ill leave you to decide what to tell him and not to tell him."

He bowed and left my room before I could wish him goodnight. I lay back down on my bed and thought about Edward even though he had just left. I don't know why but he seemed like my hero at the moment, he completed my life. The door creaked open and the face I'd been hoping for wasn't there of course, but I could still hope right? It was Charlie instead, finally checking on me, looks like Edward had left at the right time.

"Hey Bells, how's your day been?"

Well there were many answers to that question so I just picked the simplest.

"Eventful" I smiled to myself.

"Okay, well have a good sleep, ill see you in the morning, make sure you have a good sleep, we are going round Billy's tomorrow"

What! That meant Jacob, of all people. Oh well I had to face him at some point.

"Okay dad, night" he left the room leaving me to ponder about what events tomorrow would hold.


End file.
